Not Alone
by mosherocks4
Summary: Yuu is still new to the Hyakuya Orphanage and having nightmares about his past. Mika steps in to prove that he's not alone. "You're not alone Yuichiro. I'm not going to let you be afraid."


I Didn't think this was going to happen! A Story~!

My First & hopefully not last MikaYuu Fic! A one-shot of course, but are we really surprised anymore? hehe~

This was inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. I didn't even follow the prompt, but I'm happy with the outcome of this one-shot. Basically, this is an interaction that Mika & Yuu may have had when Yuu first came to the orphanage. I like the message here, I hope you all do too!

Enjoy~!

* * *

The room was dark when Yuichiro shot out of bed, sweat trickling down his back. _Another nightmare_ , the young raven grumbled inwardly to himself.

Ever since arriving at the orphanage, the raven had had nothing but nightmares of his so-called family. He would deny it until his face turned blue, but Yuichiro was scared. Scared that one day his parents would come back to finish off the job they were unable to do.

And that was exactly what his nightmares consisted of. His father choking him, his mother beating him with house hold items. Things he had experienced were coming back every night to haunt him.

"Why can't it all just go away?" Yuichiro cursed, tears running down his cheeks. The raven haired boy crawled out of bed and made his way to the door, stopping when he noticed the empty bed that belonged to Mikaela. Yuichiro glanced around the room, hoping to spot the blonde boy in one of the other beds scattered around the room, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Yuichiro tiptoed out of the room and made his way down the hallway, stopping to peak in the other rooms in search of the blonde haired orphan. When the raven came up empty once again, he decided to shrug it off, the well being of the other boy was of no concern to him after all. Yuichiro continued down the hall, descended the stairs and made his way into the compact kitchen. He came to a sudden halt when he saw Mikaela sitting at the bench-like table, a full glass of steaming milk placed across from where he was sitting.

"I've been waiting for you. Take a seat." Mikaela smiled. Yuichiro blinked, confused.

"Don't look so stunned. Will you please come and sit with me?" Mikaela chuckled lightly at the blank stare he'd been receiving from the dark haired boy. The raven haired boy gave a small nod and made his way to the table, taking a seat where the glass of milk rested, a steady string of stream continued to rise from the warmed liquid.

"Warm milk, it's suppose to help you sleep." Mikaela explained. Yuichiro nodded again, confusion still present in his brilliant green eyes. The blonde boy gave another light chuckle before he began again.

"I couldn't help but notice you tossing and turning in your sleep. I figured you'd eventually wake up and well, warm milk usually helps me when I'm restless."

"Uh, thanks." Yuichiro mumbled. The dark haired boy reached for the glass and downed the liquid within seconds. The blonde haired boy watched with soft eyes.

"I know you've been having nightmares." Mikaela started. Yuichiro slammed the empty glass down on the table, his eyes set in a glare.

"What the hell do you know?" He growled. Mikaela stood up and stared down at his orphaned brother. His usually bright blue eyes were blank.

"Believe it or not, you are not the only one who comes here bearing a terrible past. We all have a story and we've all gone through exactly what you are going through. Nightmares, fear, anger." Mikaela closed his eyes, memories of his own past flashing through his mind. He opened them again, a smile forming on his lips as he continued.

"But we're not alone here. You're not alone Yuichiro. I know you say you don't have a family, but that's what we are. A family. We help one another when they fall back into their past. I'm not going to let you be afraid."

Yuichiro stared at the smiling boy in front of him. Perhaps he did know what the raven was going through. Maybe, just maybe, these kids could be his family. Orphans don't become orphans by choice, everyone has a story.

"I...I don't want to be afraid." Yuichiro bit his lip to hold back the sob that threatened to rip through his being. A big smile stretched across the blonde's face as he held out his hand towards the other boy.

"Welcome to the Hyakuya Family, Yuu-Chan!" Mikaela beamed. Yuu stared up at the boy that seemed to be radiating happiness.

"Thanks Mikaela-

"Mika." Mika cut the raven off.

"What?"

"Call me Mika." The blonde softened his smile. Yuu nodded and stood, taking the other boys hand.

"Thanks, Mika."

* * *

The original prompt was for Person A to crawl into bed with Person B, but obviously I was way off. I will have some Fluff for them to come! But I really liked the idea of them meeting like this & Mika Telling Yuu he's not alone.

Until next time,

xoxo, Kris


End file.
